My WWE Debut
by PJ-Writer101
Summary: First story about my life before debuting in WWE, on the 12/13/09 TLC pay-per-view, based-off SmackDown vs. RAW 2011. (HIATUS)
1. Monday 12-7-09 Realization

**A/N: Hey readers this my first story on F****anFiction & if you guys go on my profile, you could obviously tell that I'm a huge WWE fan. So as I've said on my profile page, I will be transferring stories from my phone's S-****Memo app onto this site because I plan to be a writer for WWE one day, & I'm taking journalism this year as a senior to get that going. Anyway make sure to review, enjoy, & here's my first story (which is based off my superstar's debut in the video game SmackDown vs. RAW 2011).**

**OC's: **Me **Main** **Character's:** Vince & Stephanie McMahon, John Morrison, Melina, & others

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the filtered character's in the Fanfiction wrestling category, only my OC.

**My WWE Debut**

Monday 12-7-09 Realization

After moving out of my parents house in Rancho Cucamonga, Cucamonga at 23 years old, being the last one to since I was the youngest out of two sisters. I realized that I wanted to become a WWE superstar, (which I discussed with my family before moving out, & they supported my decision) after watching an episode of RAW, guest hosted by Dallas Mavericks owner Mark Cuban who made RAW very entertaining.

After the broadcast I go online to, WWE dot-com & the first thing I see on the news feed is the fall-out from RAW between John Cena & Sheamus, who stood tall with the WWE title. After attacking both Cena & Mark Cuban. I soon snap out of my thoughts, click on join/login in the upper-left corner of the website, & fill-in the following information when an application comes up.

Roster Application Form

Name: Paul Petit-Frere

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Weight Class: Cruiserweight

Crowd Reaction: Cheer | Show: RAW

Once the application is filled-out, I also add my phone number & e-mail before submitting it to. Afterwards I go to bed, in hopes of the company's website producer contacting me tomorrow.


	2. Tuesday 12-8-09 WWE dot com Interview

**A/N: This is part 2 & the disclaimer is in Chapter: 1**

Tuesday 12-8-09 Interview

The next day, I get contacted by e-mail from James Wortman & his message to me reads: "Hey Paul, this is WWE's website producer. Click on the link below this message, & we can this interview get started". I follow his instructions, then he starts asking me questions once I'm on the interview page.

WWE dot-com: When did you start watching WWE & did someone get you hooked on it, or did you discover it yourself ?

PAUL: I started watching WWE in 2006, after my cousin got me hooked on it.

WWE dot-com: What shows do you watch ?

PAUL: Just Monday night RAW.

WWE dot-com: What about ECW, SmackDown, or Superstars which debuted back in April ?

PAUL: I have nothing against those three shows, but RAW just has better storylines & feuds.

WWE dot-com: Do you have a favorite storyline from there ?

PAUL: Yes, my favorite was the one involving The McMahon's & Triple H vs. Legacy. Most amazing feud ever.

WWE dot-com: That feud ended at Backlash, in late April. Is that your favorite pay-per of this year ?

PAUL: Definitely, because every match was great with immense dramatic build-up.

WWE dot-com: The idea for having RAW guest hosts has ended as of today, & Stephanie McMahon will be the GM once again. So, who was your favorite host for the red brand ?

PAUL: Trish Stratus because she made that great No Holds Barred main event match between Batista & Randy Orton, on the September 14th RAW. She also told off Beth Phoenix & Jeri-Show, then competed in the ring later that night.

WWE dot-com: Since you're so high on the RAW brand, who are your favorite young & veteran talents from there ?

PAUL: Young talent: Kofi Kingston because of his amazing high-flying ability, & Eve Torres because she seems like the smartest out of all the Divas, especially having that fighting style background in Jiu-Jitsu. Veteran talent: Triple H, because of that amazing feud with Randy Orton that I mentioned earlier, & Melina because she's been my favorite Diva ever since I started watching WWE.

WWE dot-com: Who do you plan to face, in your debut match ?

PAUL: I don't really care who I face, as long as I win my first match.

WWE dot-com: What's the very first championship you wanna win in WWE ? If it's the tag-team titles, then with who ?

PAUL: Yes, definitely the tag-team titles with SmackDown superstar John Morrison.

WWEdot-com: Okay last question, how did your family react when you informed them about wanting to become a WWE superstar ?

PAUL: I told them before I moved out, they were supportive & happy for me.

Once the interview is finished, James Wortman submits it onto WWE dot-com as top news feed. And before I exit the site, he sends me another message which reads: "I will show this interview to the McMahon's & tomorrow, you'll have a message sent to you by Vince. Most likely to tell you who you're going to train with". I reply by thanking James for the heads up, go off-line, & I start feeling mixed emotions before going to bed: shocked that I got a response from someone within WWE because of my application, nervous by what Vince might think of me, & happy that I'm one step closer to becoming a WWE superstar.


	3. Wednesday 12-9-09 E-Mail from Vince

**A/N: This is part 3 & the disclaimer is in Chapter: 1**

Wednesday 12-9-09 E-Mail from Vince McMahon

I wake up with those mixed emotions that I felt last night of: nervousness, shock, & happiness as I go straight to my computer, not checking my e-mail yet since it's too early but looking-up the taping spoilers from last night's SmackDown, which took place in Houston, Texas at the Toyota Center.

The results I see consist of:

*The Straight Edge Society (CM Punk & Luke Gallows) over Matt Hardy & R-Truth

*Jeri-Show (Chris Jericho & Big Show) over Eric Escobar

*Kane over Mike Knox

*Mickie James & Maria over Lay-Cool (Layla & Michelle McCool)

*Batista over Rey Mysterio in a street fight

*The Undertaker over CM Punk in a dark match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship.

Later that day, around evening time I get the long-awaited message from Vince McMahon, which reads: This is the chairman of WWE, Vince McMahon. I've seen both your Roster Application Form & interview with James Wortman, I think you have what it takes to be a WWE Superstar Paul. So with that said, you will begin training at the practice arena, (your first experience in a WWE environment) as there's one located in your area at the Staples Center tomorrow morning, be prepared with something to wear & the personnel will provide you with anything else you need to add to your ring attire. One last thing, your trainer will be John Morrison, you are to arrive at 10 AM & will be given a tour of the practice arena by my daughter Stephanie McMahon, good luck tomorrow.

Once I'm done reading the message from Mr. McMahon (as I should refer to him now that he's my boss), I smile at the fact that I'll be trained by the current Intercontinental Champion & will meet the general manager I'll be working for on the RAW brand, Stephanie McMahon as I push those thoughts away now, shut off my computer, go to my room , & pick out my attire for my 1st day as a WWE Superstar. I open & look through all my drawers carefully for several minutes before picking out a tight fitting white undershirt, black & silver rhinestone belt, dark blue jeans, white medium-length socks, & black & white high-top shoes. Afterwards I layout my attire in-front of my bed & fall asleep with dreams of tomorrow.

**A/N: The next chapter is split into two separate parts, because putting them together would've been to long. First the backstage tour that Stephanie gives me & second my training with John Morrison **


	4. Thursday 12-10-09 Backstage Tour

**A/N: As I mentioned before, this chapter which is the backstage tour that Stephanie gives me & the next one which is my training with Morrison, will be split up on the same day. This is part 4 & the disclaimer is in Chapter: 1**

Thursday 12-10-09 Backstage Tour

I wake-up the next morning at 8 AM as I take a shower & get dressed in my ring attire (since it could pass as street attire), then think of what I should add to it when I get to the practice arena, but until then I push the thought away & decide to pack-up an old gym bag with a towel, water, & extra clothing, also leaving my phone to charge. Afterwards I go on my computer & decide to watch Tuesday's ECW episode to kill time, as I constantly glance at the clock & once 9:30 hits I quickly shut-off my computer, grab my bag, head out to my car, & drive off to the Staples Center as I arrive there in time exactly at 10:00, pull into the parking garage, exit my car, & go up the short steps, as I see a women walk out here immediately, "I have been expecting you let me introduce myself. I'm Stephanie McMahon, the general manager of Monday night RAW & you must be my new superstar, Paul Petit-Frere" "yes ma'am" I say as we shake hands & after introducing ourselves, Stephanie leads me through the backstage area to give me a tour.

First we walk up to an intersection where there's two hallways & go right, stopping at a section of five doors. "These are the locker-rooms, yours will be the one on the right number: 1005 to be exact" Stephanie says as we go inside "couch, a set of weights, & a television set to watch matches if you have time" she adds, as we exit the locker-room area & go to the other hallway but stop shortly at another door. "This is the Green Room, no one really goes in here though" "I can see why, the only eye-catching thing in here are these pay-per-view posters & whatever the TV has on". At my sudden break of silence, Stephanie chuckles then leads me out of the small room & to the hallway once again.

We walk up to another section of doors, which have four of them (after passing two others) we turn to the left. "This the trainer's room, not literally where your trainer is cause he's out there in the ring-" "Sorry to interrupt Stephanie but, why is this room called the trainer's ?" I ask curiously. "It's because the doctor in their Smitty, helps the superstars when he or she has an injury because there's a saying that he trains them back to health". I nod my head understanding what she said, as we peek our heads inside & see Smitty rearranging small medical supplies on a shelf then he hears the door open & gets startled by our presence. "Oh Steph, I did not see you there for a moment-" the man trails-off before glancing at me. "Got another patient for me ?" "No, I'm just showing him around backstage before his training session with John Morrison" "well, I know how you love dealing with the newbie's anytime they come around" Stephanie chuckles again before directing her attention to me "Paul, any type of arm wear that's provided in only...these upper cabinets, you can look through" the RAW GM says while pointing out the doors that she just opened as I step toward them, taking my time until I choose a roll of White wrist tape to match the color of my top & thin dark blue armbands to match the color of my jeans. I close the cabinets after I'm done & follow Stephanie out of the trainer's room, who says: "good choice" at what I picked to add to my attire "thanks" I respond, as we walk straight-up to another door "well I saved the best room for last, my office" she then opens the door before continuing & goes inside as I follow her. "Anything you want to discuss with me or I want to discuss with you. I'll be right here, seated behind that desk on my laptop" Stephanie says while pointing them out in the process "okay but...is your father going to be in here sometimes ?" I question with curiosity lacing my words. "Only if a problem that I just can't handle develops between the two of us. The same goes for other superstars, but otherwise there shouldn't be any reason for my father to take my place as RAW GM" "Something like that has happened before...with Chris Jericho right ?" "Yeah, I fired him back in January for denying my authority when he verbally disrespected me, but in April my father returned from that horrible stage accident, pulled a swerve on Chris, & I made him apologize for speaking out of turn. Later in the month he was then drafted to SmackDown" Stephanie says with a smirk "oh yeah, now I remember all of that but...what happened afterwards when Randy Orton came down &-" "yeah let's just move on & not get into that" Stephanie interrupts, as I follow her to the main backstage area.

"Okay so here on the left is where the Divas usually hang-out & do there make-up, as you can see from the contents littering these two tables with a monitor on this right-side one". The RAW GM then points right-side of the backstage area & walks me over there "right here is where interviews take place, as you can tell by the camera monitor in front of it, which is hanging from these metal beams between it, & the two lights shining upward against this big curtain, also supported by metal beams behind it". "Who usually conducts the interviews though ?" "Todd Grisham, who would call you over in-person while I would call you over the phone" "Isn't Todd supposed to be on SmackDown though ?" I question "he's actually a free agent, in-fact the only one in WWE besides the referees" Stephanie confirms, then I follow her up to two big Green doors but before she tells me what's behind them. The RAW GM first points out a crate on the left that has the backstage area's fourth monitor on-top of it, along with pointing out that there's a catering table on the right-side "I don't know if you saw them earlier, but there were two other tables in the Green Room that I forgot to mention, McMahon's make mistakes too ya know & once you're on RAW, don't be surprised when I do" "I'm sure I won't notice Stephanie, plus you're not the only one that makes mistakes" "yeah your right, & I'm in my office half the time...so anyway this dry-erase board which is also right-side between the catering & ring entrance-" Stephanie trails-off to pat the white surface, before continuing "is where I'll write down the matches, segments, & interviews for each week but as you can see, since were past RAW & at the practice arena. I have six training sessions written here, the top three for Superstars & bottom three for Divas, yours is the final one of the day for the guys. So after session two you'll be up next".

Stephanie then takes a breath & opens the two big Green doors "this small dimly lighted space is called Gorilla-Position, it's the staging area just behind that curtain up there, where wrestlers come out to the ring & it was named after the legendary Gorilla Monsoon, who retired when this company was known as WWF in 1981" after the RAW GM's little history lesson about the Gorilla-Position. I follow Stephanie inside, go up the steps before the women, & hold open the curtain for her. She smiles then thank me before going through it, as I do the same.

**A/N: This chapter took me two days to finish. It wasn't difficult since I had it written out on my phone, just very long since a nagging headache was bugging me yesterday as I was writing it. Anyway guys make sure to review & one more thing, the next chapter is my training with John Morrison which will feature Melina, but I have to write it out on my phone so this story will be on a hiatus for now. Anything you want to ask just PM me. **


End file.
